Nunca te traicionaremos, padre
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Lo único que deseaban hacer era acurrucarse en el suelo y gritar. Si decían dónde estaba su padre, la tortura terminaría. Pero su padre les había enseñado a ser fuertes, a plantar cara, a reírse de sus agresores y a proteger a la familia y al plan secreto ante todo.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Marvel y a la mitología nórdica.**

* * *

 **Pues bueno, un nuevo fic para que se entretengan(?), esta vez escrito con motivo del mes del padre. Desde ya les aviso, no es algo tierno ni divertido ni lleno de amor. Es turbio y oscuro y hasta violento. De todos modos, espero que lo disfruten, en una manera... _dark_.**

* * *

Sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca, metálico y agrio. Escupió, fulminando a Thor con la mirada.

—Una vez más, ¿dónde está tu padre? —preguntó el dios del trueno, totalmente serio.

El adolescente, casi un niño todavía, no hizo el menor ademán de responder. Sus ojos color esmeralda tan solo se hicieron más duros.

Su mandíbula pareció quebrarse cuando Thor lo golpeó de nuevo. Lo único que deseaba hacer era acurrucarse en el suelo y gritar. Si decía dónde estaba su padre, la tortura terminaría.

Pero su padre le había enseñado a ser fuerte, a plantar cara, a reírse de sus agresores y a proteger a la familia y al plan secreto ante todo. No, no iba a delatarlo. Sacudió sus rizos rubios, evitando una respuesta.

Golpe tras golpe, los gemidos de dolor se hacían imposibles de contener, pero ni una palabra cruzaba sus labios.

—Responde, ¿dónde está tu padre?

Silencio. Golpe.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?

Silencio. Golpe. Grito contenido.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?

Ya no podía tenerse en pie. Había sangre por todos lados, las cadenas se clavaban en sus muñecas. Y entonces trajeron al otro hermano.

—Dijiste que el más joven sería el más fácil de quebrar, pero no ha cedido ni un ápice. Tal vez el mayor sí quiera ayudar —dijo Thor a Frey, que traía al otro adolescente, ya casi un adulto. Los ojos azules del nuevo muchacho se abrieron de par en par, horrorizados.

—¡Hermano! ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡¿Qué le han hecho?! —intentó golpear a Thor, pero el dios lo envió a suelo de un empujón.

—No les respondas, hermano. No les respondas —susurró entrecortadamente el pequeño rubio, escupiendo sangre de nuevo—. Padre no lo querría. Padre confía en nosotros.

El mayor tragó en seco y se quitó el largo cabello negro de la frente, dirigiendo una mirada hosca a los dos adultos que exigían respuestas.

—Si él no dijo nada, no esperen nada de mí tampoco. Nunca traicionaremos a nuestro padre. Nunca. Y de nuestra madre tampoco conseguirán respuesta. Después de todo, es la diosa de la fidelidad, y le es fiel a él.

Golpe tras golpe, intentaron arrancar una respuesta de ambos hermanos, pero no la obtuvieron. Ambos deseaban internamente ceder, pero no lo hicieron. La familia siempre debía ser protegida. El plan debía ser protegido. Su padre confiaba en ellos.

—¿Dónde está su padre?

El mayor gruñó como un animal salvaje y escupió a los pies de Thor.

—Nunca… encontrarán… a nuestro padre —espetó entre dientes, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Un hombre apareció de pronto, con la respiración agitada, y haciendo señas urgentes a Thor y a Frey. Cuando al fin pudo hablar, dio las noticias.

—Dejen a los jóvenes en paz. Ya no hacen falta. Lo encontramos.

Thor se giró a mirar a ambos hermanos. Compuso una leve sonrisa de lástima.

—Tanto dolor para nada… Podrían habérselo ahorrado. Al fin y al cabo, encontramos a quien queríamos, y ustedes sufrieron sólo por obstinación. Porque les diré una cosa, y no son sólo imaginaciones mías. Si hubiera sido al revés y él hubiera estado en el lugar de ustedes, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en delatarlos, si eso le convenía a su plan. Porque a él no le importa su familia. No le importan ustedes, Narfi y Váli. Le importa sólo su plan. Su poder. El Ragnarök. No tiene problema en traicionar a todos lo que confían en él si le conviene en ese momento, si le reporta beneficios. No le importa el amor. Loki Laufeyson no sabe amar.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no fue precisamente dulce o bonito.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
